The Blue Rose of Memories
"The Blue Rose of Memories" is the eighth episode, airing on November 20, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis Shout and White Bomber gaze upon the stars to watch Sibarel, the ice comet, pass by Planet Jetters. Within the comet holds the unique ice rose. This rose is Shout's grandmother's keepsake. However, the Jetters would have to protect the ice rose from the Hige Hige Bandits. Plot Late one night, the Sibarel comet flies over the Planet Jetters. Shout's dad Twist is just tending the roses on the roof while Shout gazes at the comet. The comet is really just a mountain of ice in the sky. Shout explains to White Bomber, that on Sibarel comet grows a beautiful ice rose. She says it is her grandmother's keepsake when she visited the comet. At the bar, Mujoe is depressed once again. He got busted for taking the UFO without permission to go to the spa. Mujoe claims he is on the edge of a cliff, but Mama says, "If you are at the edge of a cliff try jumping off of it." A package comes for Mama since she is now into gardening. She also reads a gardening book and expresses to Mujoe how beautiful the ice rose is. Mujoe wants to get the rose for her because in the language of flowers the rose means "love I dedicate to mama." But Bagura calls ordering Mujoe to get the ice rose for him. Therefore, Mujoe is torn between wanting to give the rose to Mama or Bagura. The Jetters are called because the Hige Hige Bandits are trying to steal the ice rose. They arrive to the comet waiting to discover that Pommy Dragon is holding off the Hige Hige. Bongo recognizes the smell of a charabom, which is Pommy Dragon. Mujoe pulls out the Combined Bomber Making Machine and shoots a bear to make Bear Bomber. With the enormous strength Bear Bomber holds, White Bomber reacts by playing dead, and Shout follows suit. Bear Bomber thinks he killed them, so he prepares a mouth to mouth CPR treatment, only to be slapped by Shout before Bear Bomber runs off. A blizzard soon follows, so everyone goes to Pommy Dragon's house. Soon, everyone notices that Mujoe is gone. He is trying to get the ice rose, but he still is trying to decide who to give it to. He gets the ice rose, but the Jetters show up and Mujoe literally begs for the ice rose. White Bomber imagines Mujoe and his mother and feels pity over Mujoe by giving the ice rose to him; White Bomber, however, snaps out and attempts to take hold of the rose again, though Mujoe manages to gain the upper hand and snatches the rose. Mujoe runs from the Jetters and is at the edge of a cliff, literally. He prepares himself to jump off because he remembers Mama's wise words. He jumps, but then quickly hovers back. The cliff gives out, falling to his demise. Bear Bomber comes and thinks that the Jetters have killed his master, so he fights back. Gangu grabs at Bear Bomber's leg, and Bongo throws him in the air. White Bomber throws a bomb at Bear Bomber, returning him to a normal bear. Max suddenly appears with another ice rose, making it no longer unique, so he tosses it down the cliff. At the bottom, Mujoe is all right and sees the ice rose Max tossed. Pommy Dragon explains the one the Jetters have is the only one that can produce seeds, so that one is unique. At the bar, Mujoe is depressed yet again because he gave Mama a "fake" rose, but Mama loves it anyway. Back at the shop, Twist prepared dinner for Shout and White Bomber and is reading the paper on how the Jetters saved his mom's keepsake. Trivia *Although Birdy was not present in the episode, he appears in the newspaper picture near the end. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes